luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 2
Total Stuffed Fluffed Island is one of Luigifan00001's main shows. The first season of this show was inspired by Battle for Dream Island, the second were based on Total Drama Island, Total Stuffed Island (A series that no long exists on YouTube) and Survivor. In this particular season of TSFI, the season's host was Meowth, whom actually had more gruesome challenges. Contestants *Luigi (Won TSFI Season 2) *Magnet-Shroom *Cattail (eliminated in episode 6) *Coney (eliminated in episode 40) *Mighty Eagle *Squash (eliminated in TSFI S2 Final 12) *Wiggler (eliminated in TSFI S2 Final 10) *Sonic (eliminated in episode 2) *Woobat (eliminated in episode 17) *Inky (eliminated in episode 4) *Baby Luigi (eliminated in episode 46) *Newspaper (eliminated in episode 5) *Spike (eliminated in TSFI S2 Final 11) *Mime Jr. (eliminated in episode 39) *Red *Lotso (eliminated in episode 38) *Porygon-Z *Drilbur *Yoshi (eliminated in episode 37) *Sun-Shroom (eliminated in episode 35) *Kernel-pult (eliminated in episode 41) *Cabbage-pult *Toad (eliminated in episode 11) *Flygon *Mustachio (eliminated in episode 3) *Tentacool (eliminated in episode 19) *Black Yoshi (eliminated in episode 20) *Drifblim (eliminated in episode 15) *Sandile (eliminated in episode 30) *Cranidos (eliminated in episode 29) *Brobee (eliminated in episode 36) *Dragular (eliminated in episode 45) *Bonsly (eliminated in episode 9) *Pansage (eliminated in episode 13) *Clefairy (eliminated in episode 12) *Squirtle (eliminated in episode 10) *Murkrow *Koopa Troopa (eliminated in episode 16) *Penguin Bodyguards (eliminated in episode 24) *Melon-Pult *Trooper (eliminated in episode 25) *Marill (eliminated in episode 8) *Turtwig (eliminated in episode 28) *Psyduck (eliminated in episode 21) *Female Eagle (eliminated in episode 9) *Axew (eliminated in episode 31) *Minccino (eliminated in episode 14) *Jolly the Bear (eliminated in episode 7) *Cyndaquil *Sableye (eliminated in episode 18) *Cherubi/Cherrim (eliminated in episode 33) *Chingling (eliminated in episode 23) *Sunflower/Twin Sunflower (eliminated in episode 18) *Marigold (eliminated in episode 17½) *Spheal (eliminated in episode 22) *Blissey (eliminated in episode 32) *Dialga (eliminated in episode 44) *Turkey Antagonists *Mighty Eagle* (Fake) *Lotso *Murkrow *Sableye *Magnet Shroom (Manipulated) Episode List *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 2 Episode 1 *TSFI Season 2 episode 2 *TSFI season II Episode 3 Hide and seek *TSFI season II Episode 3 Pt2 *TSFI S II Episode 3 pt 3 *TSFI Episode 4 pt 1 *TSFI episode 4 Pt 2 Elimination Order #Sonic #Mustachio #Inky #Newspaper #Cattail #Jolly the Bear #Marill #Eagle's Wife and Bonsly #Squirtle #Toad #Clefairy #Pansage #Minccino #Drifblim #Koopa Troopa #Woobat #Marigold #Twin Sunflower and Sableye #Tentacool #Black Yoshi #Psyduck #Spheal #Chingling #Penguin Bodyguards #Trooper #Turtwig #Cranidos #Sandile #Axew #Blissey #Cherubi/Cherrim #Sun-Shroom #Brobee #Yoshi #Lotso #Mime Jr. #Coney #Kernel-pult #Squash #Spike #Wiggler #Dialga #Dragular #Baby Luigi #Fake Mighty Eagle Trivia * This series has been stated as one of LuigiFan's least favorites. * Only around Episode 45 were the episodes actually structured. * Any time LuigiFan would get a new plush (i.e. Chingling or Dragular) he would automatically add them in as new contestants. This is why the show had so many episodes. ** It's also why Mew and Mewtwo eliminate two-three contestants after a rejoin, so these events do not happen in Season 3. *Episode 46 of this season, Hide and Go Boom!, has the same name of episode 2 of Season 3. Category:Shows Category:Main Ser Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:TSFI Seasons